Shattered
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: When your pride is on the floor, I'll make you beg for more...Slash, almost non-con, depressing theme, M for a reason


**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Torchwood, I promise.

**Warnings:** Dark, non/semi-consensual sex, slash

**A/N:** This is an idea that came to my mind and wouldn't let me rest until I put it down in words. In case you missed the warnings : this includes semi-consensual sex (actually bordering towards non-con) Jack has left and Andy joins Torchwood. I know the fic is quite depressing, very unfair to Ianto (whom I love with all my heart) so as a fan, I hate myself for doing this to him but as a writer, I couldn't resist this idea. Please review and tell me what you think.

_Stripped naked at my feet_

_You shall plead for release_

_But what fun would that be?_

_What joy will I __receive?_

_So tonight, my bitch, be ready _

_Be stripped of your dignity_

_Every second of your torture_

_Shall be used for my pleasure_

_Make you crawl, I'll make you need_

_Make you cry, I'll make you plead_

_Till you can not take anymore_

_Until you feel a fear raw and pure_

_And then, when your pride is on the floor_

_I will make you beg for more_

As soon as Ianto found the note mingled with the paperwork he was supposed to do, he knew who had put it there. Andy had been using him ever since he joined Torchwood.

Jack had left but that wasn't the end of Torchwood. The team sans Jack still continued. But without Jack, they were underemployed. One day, a Weevil escaped into the city from the sewers because the four of them couldn't contain it. That was Gwen suggested bringing in PC Andy, her former partner. None of them objected, they needed help at that time.

A few days later, Ianto was in the archives, late night. Everyone else had left. That's when Andy came to him and fucked him. Yes, that was exactly how it had been, he came in, pushed the archivist onto the desk and fucked him, coupling his actions with a few insults. Ianto, at first, had resisted but soon gave up and just let it be, he was too tired to fight anymore. Jack's departure has taken away all the thrill of living from him. He didn't really care about himself anymore.

His reaction had infuriated Andy. These encounters continued. The insults increased, the activities became more painful for Ianto. But, during those short 'sessions', his façade of indifference to his surroundings started to give away. The young archivist still didn't bother to try to stop it, this pain gave him a distraction from his thoughts about Jack.

But today, there was something different about this note. Until now, all he got was a piece of paper telling him to stay at the hub after others left. The difference scared him, so did the words. He glanced at the paper again -'_when your pride is on the floor I will make you beg for more_'

Ianto knew he could not back out now, he was too deep into this. So ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, the archivist put the paper aside and tried to concentrate on the report about last night's gooey alien.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Strip and kneel down," ordered Andy as he himself took a seat at his workstation and picked up some papers. "I've gotta report to complete first."

Ianto's mind screamed at him, telling him to run away. What was up with Andy today? They never stripped, all they had was a 'pull the pants lower, fuck and leave' thing. Moreover, it was embarrassing for him to be kneeling down in the hub, naked, while Andy was fully clothed. But, nonetheless, he obeyed. He caught a smirk on Andy's face, as if he was reveling in the archivist's humiliation.

The hub was cold and the floor was rough under his knees. It had been fifteen minutes since Ianto had been sitting like that, waiting for Andy to finish the report (which was again something Andy never did)

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Andy got up and walked over to the archivist.

"So patient, aren't you bitch?" sneered Andy as he lifted Ianto's chin with one finger. He removed his hand suddenly and slapped the kneeling man hard.

"Jerk yourself off," he commanded. A flush of embarrassment swept across Ianto's cheeks.

When the young man did not obey, Andy fisted his hair and spat "Didn't you hear me?"

Scared by the anger, Ianto moved his hand around his cock and stroked slowly. As it began to harden, he quickened his pace. He was just on the brink of orgasm when a rude hand stopped him and held his cock, sliding a cock ring around it. 

"You're not here for you pleasure, do you hear that?" the ex-policeman growled. "DO YOU?" he shouted on receiving no response.

"Yes," breathed Ianto.

"YES WHAT?"

"Yes master"

"Good. Now get up and make me some coffee"

Ianto stared at the other man in disbelief. Coffee? At this moment? But he caught a glimpse of fury in Andy's eyes and scrambled up to his feet.

Painfully, Ianto made his way to the kitchenette. He made the coffee and presented the mug to Andy. The ex-policeman took a sip and placed the mug on his desk. He then sat back into his chair watching the aching Welshman.

"You're such a slut, aren't you?"

Ianto remained quiet, standing naked in front of him. Andy kicked him in the stomach, making the archivist double up.

"TELL ME! SAY THAT YOU'RE _MY _WHORE"

"I'm... I'm your whore, master"

"Very well bitch. Here, suck me. Let me fuck your pretty face," Andy sneered, opening his fly.

Ianto knelt down in front of Andy and took his dick in his mouth, moving his tongue along the shaft. His hair was fisted tightly and his mouth pull d up and down forcefully.

"Yeah, good. Now stick your tongue in the slit, bitch. Let me feel you."

Ianto purred, deep in his chest, a low rumble that made Andy chuckle. "Like that? Like the idea of putting something inside your master?"

The archivist groaned, flicked his tongue over the tiny slit on the head of Andy's cock. So very gently, then again, then a bit of pressure, just the tip. God, it felt incredibly wrong and shiver inducing, _degrading_, letting Andy tongue fuck him like this, yet he did as he was told to do.

A few moments later, he could feel that Andy was close. Licking away the pre-cum, Ianto increased the speed of his ministrations. His own cock was paining, his eyes burned with tears. The sooner Andy was done, the sooner Ianto would have his release. Just as Ianto prepared to swallow in all of the other man's dick, Andy pulled out. He came and all his cum splashed over the archivist's face and chest.

"Hah! How does it feel, slut? Your Captain humiliated me so many times with his 'Secret Torchwood Business' thing. Finally, I had my revenge," he scowled as he got up and left the hub.


End file.
